Russian Intoxication
by VampireFreakLover98
Summary: Sequel to Worth The Fight! Finally together and in Russia, Rose is meeting Dimitri's family for the first time and their relationship continues to get stronger. But are they actually safe yet? Will Dimitri have to save his Roza from one more enemy even if she doesn't want his protection?
1. Prologue

**Russian Intoxication**

by

**VampireFreakLover98**

**Disclaimer: I do not**** own anything except the story-line! R&R**

**I'm gonna be honest, I couldn't wait till June. . . how sad it that? I was just so excited when I got home today since I started a story on FictionPress and I was like I wanna go ahead and create the sequel to Worth The Fight! So here is the prologue! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue **

* * *

Sometimes people are given second chances. Sometimes they aren't. Well, I was one of the few who got a second chance. But it was mostly because of the love of my life, Dimitri Belikov and my father. I'd been kidnapped just a little over three weeks ago and Dimitri had come to save me like death in a cowboy duster. He'd swept into the small basement like room and protected me from the two derange-minded men.

I was grateful that such an amazing and kindhearted man had chosen to be with me. He'd been there for me in my weakest moments and had shown me that there are ways to come back and live life after you've lost people that meant a lot to you.

Twice he did that. First my mother was killed and then my ex-boyfriend, who in the beginning had been sent to kidnap me, but in the end he'd fallen in love with me and died trying to save me. Adrian. He'd only been dead since my kidnapping but it seemed like such a long time ago.

Despite it, I didn't get as sad when I thought of him. He'd made his choices and they'd taken them to where he was now. I missed him, he was an amazing man but he _had_ tried to kidnap me. I sighed contentedly as Dimitri tightened his arms around me. I turned and looked at his peaceful face, overtaken by sleep. I loved watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful like most guys do when unconscious.

He moved slightly, pulling me closer causing me to smile softly and I pressed my lips to him. He moaned lightly and I giggled as he rolled over and buried his face into my shoulder, his smooth torso rubbing against my stomach exposed now that my tank-top had risen up to my ribs.

"Good morning," I murmured. It was a rare occasion that I woke before Dimitri since he was such a fucking morning person. But something had awoken me. Maybe just being so happy-happier than I'd been in a long time.

"Mmm. Yes, it is a good morning," he mumbled, his lips teasing my collarbone. I moaned softly and let my head fall back, giving him more access. He looked up at me and grinned happily. His brown eyes shown with love and I smiled as I trailed my hand along his jaw. He leaned into my palm and turned his head to kiss it.

"I love you," he murmured into my skin. I slipped it around his neck and pulled him down to me, his lips meeting my own in a soft kiss. He made me a better person. Since I'd known him even I noticed things had changed about me. For the better of course, I had more patience and wasn't _as_ impulsive. But he didn't have much success with my self-control. But I'd noticed he'd changed too, more outgoing and confident. He talked up more often when he thought something was or wasn't right. And of course his respectful manner only added to that.

"I love you more," I murmured, smiling as he grinned against my lips. We did this all the time, always arguing about who loved who more. I think it was my newest favorite hobby.

"Nu-uh. I love you more. Way more. I love your selflessness and how you put others before yourself. And your independence and confidence. It's sexy," he grinned, raking his teeth along my throat before nipping at my pulse-point. I gasped with a jump and in retaliation raked my hands roughly down his back.

He arched into my body, allowing me to feel just how much he was enjoying our moment. He looked back down at me with narrowed eyes gleaming with mischief. I giggled as he rolled over and pulled me on top of him. I settled in a straddling position as Dimitri sat up and kissed me softly.

"Ready to get up?" he murmured. I pouted and slipped down between his legs and laid down.

"Do we have to?" I moaned. He grasped my hips and massaged my stomach lightly.

"A few more minutes then," I looked up at him to see him grinning at me. I sighed before sitting back up and re-straddling his hips and rising so he had to tilt his head back to look up at me. I buried my hands in his soft, wavy hair that was tousled from sleep and leaned against him as I pressed my lips to his.

His hands moved to my hips as his teeth tugged at my bottom lip and I smiled when he twisted so I was laying down. He moved on top of me and trailed his lips down my neck, his hands pushing my tank-top up to reveal my stomach. His fingers graced along the bottom curve of my right breast and I arched, moaning lightly. He looked up at me with a darkened gaze, his eyes almost black from desire and lust.

"Roza," he murmured, trailing his lips lightly over my stomach, rising and nipping at the bottom of my breast. I grasped his sides, massaging the individual ribs and muscles that aligned his body. Damn it, he was so sexy! I'd never met a man that made me self-conscious; always double checking things that I wore. I was almost happy all the years I'd been so cocky, knowing guys thought I was sexy.

I feel bad for the girls who'd been battling the feeling since they were in middle school. It sucked.

Dimitri was nibbling on my earlobe when a loud knock sounded from the doorway and he groaned lightly into my ear before sighing as he rolled over and I scooted up against the backboard.

"Come in," he called, looking at me with a smile. I returned it before looking up to see a timid Paul, Dimitri's nephew, who was about ten years old looking at us, noting our awareness, he grinned before running into the room and plopping down beside Dimitri and waving at me.

"Hey Dimka, Roza! Mama, said that you should come down for breakfast-there's black bread, Roza," he grinned and I grinned right back before responding.

"Great! We'll be down in a little bit!" he nodded, racing out of the room. I chuckled before getting up and walking to the dresser where I'd unpacked all of my clothes. Black bread was definitely one of my favorite Russian meals so far, even though it wasn't really a meal, okay food, then. It was absolutely delicious.

I quickly went to the bathroom and got dressed, coming out in time to see Dimitri shrugging on a black v-neck t-shirt and I shuddered at the mass of muscles that ran along his lean torso. He glanced up at me and smiled at my dazed expression. He leaned down and pecked me on the lips before grasping my hand and pulling me to the door.

"Come on, Rose," he said, opening the door and leading me to breakfast.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Are most of my faithful readers back for more? I hope so! Cannot wait to get into the story, I'm so excited! Y'know a few weeks ago I was looking at the stats and noticed that nearly four thousand people have looked at WTF-haha oh the irony-and I was shocked. I mean I didn't think that nearly that many people would actually view it! But I'm so grateful to all of you who stuck by me and gave me the encouragement to finish my second fanfic, that I know was a great improvement from my first one! Anyway tell me what you guys think about this prologue!**

**~Hannah**


	2. Chapter One

**Russian Intoxication**

by

**VampireFreakLover98**

**Disclaimer: I do not**** own anything except the story-line! R&R**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

I sat in the living room after breakfast and smiled as Dimitri re-bonded with his family, just like he'd been doing for the past week we'd been here. I can still remember how nervous he-and I-had been as we approached the Belikov household.

_"Roza, what if...what if my mother's mad at me for not visiting in two years? What if she won't want to see me?" Dimitri murmured worriedly as we sat in the Honda Civic across the street from the Belikov residence. He was clenching the steering wheel and breathing kind of raggedly but other than that and the slit sheen on of sweat on his forehead, he looked normal. _

_"Dimitri!" I exclaimed, looking at him in shock, "Dimitri...you talk to your family almost everyday! They understand why you couldn't come visit them. And from what you've told me and described of your family...I think them **not** wanting to see you couldn't be farther from the truth. You're more nervous than me." _

_His head snapped over in my direction with his eyebrows furrowed, "Roza? Why are you worried?" _

_I gave him a look of disbelief, "Dimitri, your family members are saints. I'm a rebel and impulsive. . . Why would someone like me be good enough for their son? You deserve a much better and more respectful woman." He was shaking his head before I was even done._

_"No, Rose, you deserve a better man. And my family will love you, they already do. . . Well most of them, don't worry about Babushka... She's just more protective of the family as Sonya is." I looked over at him and stared into his sincere gaze and smiled softly. _

_"I love you, Dimitri Belikov," I murmured. He smiled over at me and leaned his forehead against my own._

_"I love you, too, Rosemarie Hathaway," he smirked as my eyes narrowed at my full name before I sighed and kissed him again._

_"Alright, let's do this," I murmured, pulling away and stepping out of the car and going around to join Dimitri and we walked up the pathway, with our hands in our pockets. It was already April but it felt like it was December in Pennsylvania. Freezing cold. _

_"Ready?" he asked, looking at me as he poised his hand over the door and I nodded. **Knock. Knock. Knock. **I gulped and rubbed my hands on my jeans. How can you sweat in forty degree weather? I shook my head but stopped when the door was swung open and a woman that had to be at least six feet tall with brown hair identical to Dimitri's was clipped in a tight bun, wrinkles at the corners of her eyes and laugh lines highlighting her face. Her eyes were a warm brown a few shades lighter than her sons. She was gorgeous. _

_"Mama," Dimitri murmured, staring down at the women who came to about his lips._

_ She gave a startled cry before launching herself into her son's arms. He caught her and instantly they started murmuring in Russian. I watched the scene as tears pricked my eyes but I forced them back. _

_"Dimka!" I heard another voice and started as I looked behind me to see a girl some inches taller than me but shorter than her mother came barreling down the pathway. Her eyes were identical to Dimitri's and her hair was brown highlighted with gold and it flowed behind her as she ran, her steps graceful and long. _

_"Viktoria!" Dimitri returned, smiling in delight as his sister jumped on him, twirling her in circles. I smiled as I watched the man I loved so dearly lower his guard and his eyes became so bright with happiness and excitement. I couldn't help but giggle as they started teasing one another. That small sound seemed to draw Olena's attention to me and her eyes widened. She smacked Dimitri and gestured to me. _

_When he looked at me, his smile seemed to intensify and grow bigger. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against his chest, "Mama, this is Roza. The love of my life." I smiled up at him happily and squeeze his arm, which I held in my grasp. _

_"Hello, Roza, I am Dimitri's mother, Olena. It's so nice to finally meet you," she smiled and pulled me into a comforting hug that reminded me of hugs that a mother gave her child when they were upset. I almost started crying again but refused as I limply hugged her back._

_"And I'm Viktoria, his younger sister, hello, Roza," she smiled at me and stuck out her hand. I grinned back at her._

_"Hello, Viktoria and Olena. It's great to meet you too. Dimitri has told me so much about you." I smiled at them. _

Dimitri was staring at me when I came back to the present and I cocked an eyebrow at him, "What?" He chuckled as he shook his head before he leaned back against the couch. I finally realized there was no one else in the house and raised my eyebrows at him.

"Where'd they go?"

"Mama, Karolina and Paul went to the store to shop. And Viktoria went to meet her boyfriend, Nikolai somewhere. So it's just us and Sonya and Zoya sleeping upstairs," he smiled at me softly. I sighed tiredly and nodded leaning against him. He leaned his cheek on top of my head before running his hands through my hair.

"So what do you want to do today?" he murmured.

"I don't know," I murmured before jumping up and grinning, "Where'd you go to high school?"

His eyes became wary before he mumbled out the name and I jumped up, "Come on! We're going to go pay your old school a visit!" I squealed and pulled him up. He groaned dramatically but smiled none the less and I skipped out of the house.

We decided we'd just walk and explore Dimitri's hometown. Not like it was anything big. I was swinging our hands between us and giggled as he finally pulled my arm to a stop and we stood before his school. It looked kind of old with mold growing up the sides, which I didn't get how you could do that in cold weather but whatever. The windows were fogged up and I could tell from all the cars that class was still in session.

"Come on!"

"Rose, we could get in trouble for trespassing," he warned, reluctant to follow. I smirked at him before letting go of his hand and walking backwards tauntingly.

"Scared Dimka?" I mocked him, using his sister's nickname. He glared at me as he advanced and I turned to start running. He chased me across the snow covered ground and when I felt something cold and hard slam against my shoulder. I whipped around and stared at a smug Dimitri in shock.

"You did not just throw a snowball at me," I warned him through clenched teeth. I wasn't really mad but from his paling face, it was so worth it. He nodded still and seemed to loosen up when he finally realized I wasn't actually mad.

"It's on, Belikov," I snarled and launched a snowball at his unsuspecting face but he ducked and unfortunately it slammed into a women's face. Her eyes were wide and as if to claim her last bit of dignity she swept the snow away and stared at the culprit. So logically I pointed at Dimitri and yelled, "HE DID IT!"

He stared at me in disbelief before looking at the woman and he paled considerably and upon meeting his gaze even her eyes narrowed, "Dimitri Belikov!"

I snickered when I realized that she knew him and obviously their last moment wasn't a good one.

"Galina," he murmured in surprise.

"What is the meaning of this?" She pointed at her own face and must've realized how stupid she looked, dropped her arm instantly.

"I... We were... I'm so sorry," I'd never seen the sexy-godlike man speechless as well as he looked like he was about to shit himself. I snorted and my eyes widened when the woman turned to stare at me.

"What are you doing out of class? Get back in there!" Just to humor her I ran away and around the building breaking into giggles which turned to full on laughter when Dimitri came around the corner, mumbling to himself and he looked absolutely troubled.

When he saw me, he glared and trapped me between him and the wall, "Rose."

I grinned up at him and wrapped my arms around his lean waist, "Oh, you know that was funny. How do you know her? And why does she hate you so much?"

"She was my personal trainer in high school... And let's just say that I didn't exactly give her an easy time... I was quite like you when we first started training..." I looked at Dimitri in shock and collapsed against him as tears fell from my eyes. I'd given Dimitri shit when we'd first trained to even imagine _him_ doing that to a woman no less was hi-fucking-larious.

"Oh, my gosh!" I gasped, wiping my eyes. Dimitri was shaking his head at me and sighed.

"That wasn't funny Roza," he murmured but he was smiling one of his rare smiles.

I grinned at him, "To you." He growled threateningly before brushing his lips to mine and grasping my hips. I licked his lips and sighed happily when he pulled away minutes later.

"We should get back..." I nodded but we went straight back to kissing. In a position very much like the one my father caught us in, the bell sounded and startled, Dimitri shifted in surprise causing my head to knock against the rugged brick.

"Fuck," I muttered, holding the tender spot.

"Crap. Are you okay?" he murmured putting me down and looking at it.

"Come on, let's go get some ice for it." So we actually left and headed back to his house.


	3. Chapter Two

**Russian Intoxication**

by

**VampireFreakLover98**

**Disclaimer: I do not**** own anything except the story-line! R&R**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Okay . . . So there is this new club downtown and we should really go!" Viktoria exclaimed later that day as I sat with her in the kitchen, just chatting. I cocked an eyebrow at her in amusement.

"Does your brother even dance?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I bet he would for you," she grinned causing me to blush slightly, "Come on, Rose! You have to go! Nikolai told me about it nearly two weeks ago and I can finally go and I want you to come with me ... even if it means I have to watch my older brother grind against you."

I laughed loudly at that, "I don't think_ I_ could even convince_ your brother_ to grind, Viktoria. I mean, come on, we're talking about Dimitri Belikov. Badass extraordinaire, emotionless and serious bodyguard, right and wrong . . . I'm pretty sure your brother would never do something so crude."

"So! Just get . . ." she nibbled on her lip before smirking, "Just get quite a lot of drinks in him and I'm sure he'd be back in his sixteen year old, hormonal body again . . . ew, I cannot believe I just said that," she muttered to herself. I grinned at her.

"I'll try but why does it matter if he comes? I could just dance with other guys; not like I'd cheat on your brother - I love him too much," I said as I scooped up some ice cream and put into my mouth, humming at the coolness even though it was only like forty something degrees outside.

"Yeah . . . I think Dimitri would have a cow if you grinded against a man that wasn't him." She said but her mouth fell open as her cheeks flooded with red.

"What? That's why we wouldn't tell him I danced with other guys ... he'd probably torture the poor guy that I danced with," Viktoria was shaking her head gesturing with her eyes behind me. 'What?' I mouthed before I froze, "Dimitri's right behind me isn't he?"

"Yep," he breathed into my ear and I blushed before turning and grinning at him.

"Hey, Comrade! You know you shouldn't eavesdrop, it isn't polite! You want some ice cream, it's so, so good!" I grinned nervously before standing up and getting him a bowl, "We were just talking about this club that Viktoria went to a few nights ago and, um, how many guys she danced with and how Nikolai freaked when she told him..." I chuckled nervously before turning only to look at his t-shirt clad chest.

"I heard most of the conversation, Roza." He murmured, taking the bowl and setting it down. I looked at the table to see Viktoria quietly getting up and with an apologetic glance she sped out of the room, the door quietly shutting behind her. _Traitor,_ I thought.

"Oh," I murmured quietly, "Well. . . than do you want to go?"

"I don't think I'm going to allow _you_ to go to a club with _drunken men_ and have you _grinding against someone who isn't me_," he smirked down at me as I chewed the side of my mouth nervously. I chuckled weakly.

"You heard that, huh?" He nodded with a sarcastic smile.

"Yes."

"Well, did you hear the part where I said, I'd never cheat on you because I love you. And I do, I love you a lot..." I said, smiling up at him. He sighed before he smiled and grasped my hips, lifting me up onto the counter so he could look almost into my eyes instead of having to bend down so far. I mean he was an entire foot taller than me.

"I love you, too, Roza. So I'm going with you to the bar and drink quite a few drinks so I will dance crudely with you," he smiled, pressing his lips against my own. I smiled against his lips and traced his jawline with my pointer finger as my other hand held his hip. He pressed closer to me and tightened his hold on my hips, trailing his hands up my sides. I whimpered when he pulled back only to feel his lips suck on my neck and I moaned lightly.

He pulled back abruptly and I gave him a confused look as he turned and picked up the ice cream, scooping some into his mouth just as Olena came into the room with bags of groceries in her arms.

My eyes widened in disbelief as I muttered, "_What the fuck?_" Dimitri snorted and choked and I looked over at him with a worried face. He cleared his throat with a grimace and put the now empty bowl in the sink, rinsing it out before putting it in the dishwasher. Pansy.

"Oh! Hello, Roza, Dimka! How have you been?" Olena asked politely as she unloaded the bags and Karolina came in with two bags, Paul following her with an ice-cream cone in his right hand.

"Good," I murmured to her, jumping off the counter and taking one of the bags from Karolina and starting to take out all the contents and placing them on the table. Dimitri took all the food and stuff from the table and started putting it away in cabinets, pantry and fridge.

"Great... do you have any plans for today?" she asked conversationally, folding the bags and putting them under the counter into a box.

"Um, later we're going to a club with Viktoria and Nikolai... Karolina, do you want to come?" she looked at me in surprise before glancing down at Paul.

"Um, I don't know-"

"Oh, yes! She would love to, Roza, I'll watch after Paul, Karolina. You go out and have a nice time...honestly, you need it." I smiled at Olena.

"Well, I guess so, Roza," Karolina rolled her eyes at her mom. I grinned and handed the bags to Olena.

"Great! Well, I'll go ask Viktoria when we're leaving." I escaped from the kitchen and bounded up the stairs, shoving Viktoria's door opened with a glare. She jumped and smiled sheepishly as she set down a book.

"You traitor, leaving me at your brother's clutches! You're lucky he's got such a soft spot for me," I smirked, imagining how Dimitri would deny that, "But anyway... he's going as is Karolina and they're wondering when we'll leave."

"Um, bout ten I guess..." she murmured, nibbling on her lower lip as she thoughtfully cracked her knuckles and suddenly this creepy grin filled her face and my eyes widened as she started rolling her neck. _What the fuck?_

"What are you doing?" I snickered and she jumped before looking at me and blushing.

"What?" she asked as she sat Indian style on her bed.

"You just started smiling dazedly and then nodding your head..." I snickered before leaning against the door and started giggling. She looked shocked and like a deer caught in headlights.

"I wasn't...What?...I was...Shut up, no I wasn't!" But she'd started smiling and giggling too, "I was just thinking... I swear I didn't even realize..." By then we both were grasping our sides and our eyes were watering so much.

"Oh, my God. You just looked so high and creepy. Like oh, that's my next victim. Uh-hum," I said in a weird British accent. She busted out laughing as tears started falling onto her cheeks.

"Oh, my God. Your British accent sucks," I stuck out my tongue.

"Well, you got the drift of it..." Finally we calmed down and I started imitating her little action with a smile.

"Your going to hold that against me, aren't you?" I smiled evilly with a wicked nod.

"Oh, yes, yes I am," I said before standing, "Alright I'm gonna go downstairs." She nodded and picked up her book as I walked out of the room.

** . . . **

We arrived at the club at about ten-thirty and Viktoria was bouncing in her four inch heels. She had on a black, sparkly dress that stopped a little above her knees and it was off-shoulder. Every time it caught the light, silver dots filled the atmosphere. It was actually starting to confuse me... Karolina had on a white sundress with white matching sandals. She looked like she was going to a picnic instead of a club. But she looked really pretty and her hair was up in all sorts of braids, which were pinned to her head.

I on the other hand had on a blood red dress that Viktoria had let me borrow and it stuck to all my curves. It stopped about five inches from my ass and my black five inch heels made me look even sexier with long legs. I smiled when I remember Dimitri's jaw dropping when I'd come out of Viktoria's room. Ever since his hand had been glued around my waist and ever time a guy looked at me, he'd snarl if he closed in.

It was actually quite funny.

Finally inside the club, I pulled Dimitri to the bar and her ordered something called 'Russian Vodka'. I cocked an eyebrow but he just smirked at me as we waited for our drinks. Dimitri knocked back his entire drink in one gulp and I decided to compete and did it too, but the minute it hit my throat my eyes widened and it was all I could do not to spray it out.

"Fucking hell. What the fuck is that shit? Rocket fuel?" I gasped, slamming the cup on the bar and shoving it away as if it were dangerous. Dimitri laughed and pulled me tighter against his sitting form as I stood beside him. He pulled me so that I was sitting on him leg and I locked my arms around his neck loosely before ordering a screwdriver. Fuck this, orange juice and_ regular_ vodka was good enough for me. Not like I wanted a pounding headache.

Soon after each of us had five drinks I could feel a buzz coming on and Dimitri was stumbling just slightly.

"Come on, Comrade! Let's dance!" I pulled him to the floor, giggling as we stumbled past drunken people who mostly ignored out intoxicated state. I started swaying to the smooth and slow pace music, jumping slightly when Dimitri's arms encased me from behind. I giggled and snuggled against him.

"I love you, Dimitri," I murmured as I closed my eyes. He hummed and trailed kisses along my neck. I re-opened my eyes and sighed happily as I observed the night-club. I finally spotted Karolina who was chatting with a guy who seemed to have a particular sparkle in his eye similar to Nikolai's when he looked at Viktoria. I smiled as Karolina started blushing and laughing. The guy just kind of looked at her happily.

"Your sister seems happy," I murmured. Dimitri looked up from my shoulder and I felt him tighten his grip on me.

"Yeah...he looks nice," he looked at them for a moment longer before diverting his attention to my shoulders again. As I continued to look around I felt as if I was being watched and finally noticed a guy staring at me with a predatory gleam in his eye.

I shivered as he licked his lips and smirked at me. I grimaced and pushed into Dimitri who looked confusedly, "Roza?"

"Do you see that guy over by the pillar. Right of Karolina?" I looked at him from over my shoulder. Dimitri's jaw was twitching and his eyes were tracing the other side of the club.

"I don't see anyone over there, Rose," he said, I snapped my head and sure enough the guy was gone. I shivered and turned wrapping my arms around Dimitri, "What is it?" His voice was worried and he turned so that he was shielding me from the corner.

"Nothing... I just thought... Nothing. Never mind, forget it," I smiled up at him reassuringly and hesitantly he nodded but I noticed he seemed more cautious the rest of the night. Scanning the walls and people around us. And if I was being honest, I still felt like I was being watched the entire night. . . Even after we left the club.

* * *

**Ohhh... Troubles appearing, who do you think it it? Hehe... well you'll find out sooner or later! Review!**

**~Hannah**


	4. Chapter Three

**Russian Intoxication**

by

**VampireFreakLover98**

**Disclaimer: I do not**** own anything except the story-line! R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly only to squeeze them shut again when the sun winked in through the white curtains. I groaned at my pounding headache and rolled over, expecting to cuddle into Dimitri but was met with thin air. Confused, I opened my eyes and looked at his side of the bed.

Empty.

I sat up on my elbows and looked into the slightly dark room as I called out, "Dimitri?" No answer. I glanced at the clock only to see it was 6:39 am. What the …? I lay back down with a sigh but furrowed my brow at the sound of crinkling paper.

Turning, I finally recognized a note and a bright red rose sitting on his pillow, with a grin I opened the folded piece of paper and read:

_Dear Roza, _

_Gone for the day, see you tonight. I love you._

_-Dimitri _

I smiled softly as I brought the rose to my nose to smell and hummed at the familiar scent. Some people thought roses were too strong or smelly but I thought that they smelled really good and of course they were absolutely gorgeous. I love roses which was totally ironic.

With a sigh I lay back down and closed my eyes. Soon I was back asleep and dreaming of a woman with wavy hair marching down the aisle to a man with warm brown eyes who was smiling happily at her.

_Best sleep ever. _

. . .

"Good morning," I said as I walked into the kitchen with a small smile on my face. Through the morning, I'd found three new notes each from Dimitri and him telling me to do something. The first one was taped to the tub and he'd said to take a long bath and to relax. He'd laid out my oil senses and candles.

The second one had been taped to my dresser and he'd told me to wear something lose and comfortable for the day. So I was now wearing jean shorts that stopped about mid-thigh and a white tank-top and flip-flops. Surprisingly the weather today was supposed to be high seventies so it was pretty cool outside.

And the final card had been on the door and he'd told me he'd loved me and why he loved me. I loved that one the most. But all four cards were now in my duffel bag and I was going to keep them.

"Good morning, Roza, how did you sleep?" Olena asked as she sat a plate of bacon and eggs down in front of me. I grinned at her in thanks as I shoveled some of the eggs into my mouth.

"Great . . . do you know where Dimitri went?" she seemed to freeze for just a second before looking at me with a small smile.

"No…he just said he'd be out for the day and would be back for dinner possibly," she answered, going back to the dishes. I hummed with a nod as I thoughtfully chewed on my food. So after I was done eating and helping Olena with the dishes, I walked towards the stairs to see if Viktoria would want to go for a walk.

"Rose!" I jumped in surprise as Paul appeared beside me and I cocked an eyebrow at him before smiling.

"Yes?" I asked

"Babushka wants you to help her take some stuff to some of her friends' Oksana and Mark," he chirped with a small smile. I grinned down at him before looking up to see Babushka appraising me with her scary dark eyes. Her lips were tightened in a thin line and she seemed to be observing me. I gulped and cleared my throat.

"Sure," I said, standing up taller and in a more definite stance but stiffened when she did the same. Even with a cane and a slightly arched back, that woman I knew would take out an army of strigoi to survive.

Finally she nodded and spoke in Russian to Paul he turned to me with a reassuring grin. Somehow that made me want to high tail it out of this house and spend the day searching for Dimitri, "She said the boxes and bags are in her room. Come on."

I blinked as he started to roughly pull me up the stairs so much that I almost bashed my head against the banister. _Jesus child, slow down._

So ten minutes later, I had two bags swung over both shoulders, three crates that went all the way up to my nose and I had to lean back with big eyes to actually see a path in front of me. We headed off down the street with Yeva holding a glass bowl with some kind of food in it that I didn't bother getting the name of.

An hour into the walk we were still walking and ahead I saw a hill. Ugh, my arms felt like Jell-O and my legs felt like they were going to disappear from underneath me any minute from now. This could be considered torture I was in severe pain!

Finally with sweat dripping into my eyes and making me squint in pain we arrived at a house that was yellow with white shutters and a beautiful flower bed boarding the front of the house. I sighed in relief and smiled down at Paul who grinned back at me. Babushka muttered something from in front of me and I cocked an eyebrow at Paul in question.

"She said that if Uncle Dimka had been with us we'd have been here an hour ago," he said, chuckling. I gave him a dry look and had the insane urge to kick his laughing face. No offence but every time he recited her he seemed to have to laugh at all her comments. I mean this lady was probably like one hundred, she's not that funny! Scratch that! She isn't funny at all she's horribly rude!

I nodded with a forced smile at him before turning to see Yeva staring at me with a smug smile on her face. And finally a woman with strawberry blonde hair and warm blue eyes opened the door and motioned us into the house.

"Oh, thank you for carry all these!" she smiled over at me. I nodded with a sigh and sat down, gulping the glass of water as if it were an elixir that would save my life; which in this case, it kind of was. Finally when she got to the last box I felt myself start to twitch in anger as I stared in rage at the mountains of gardening bricks.

_Are you fucking kidding me? _

I looked over at Yeva in horror to see her smiling smugly over at me. I glared before pushing my chair back and standing up, "I've got to get going. It was nice meeting you Oksana." She smiled and replied and I was out the door and took off at a sprint.

I may have just been walking for three hours straight and my legs may have felt like jelly but I was pissed off. What kind of fucking test was that? Who the hell did she think she was? Stupid fucking bitch! God…ugh I could just slap that smug fucking smile off her face.

I was breathing heavily by the time I got up the porch of the Belikov residence but I didn't actually know if it was because of the run or the anger_ still _coursing through me. But despite that I calmly walked into the house and sighed in relief when I finally came to the conclusion that nobody was home.

I walked up the stairs slowly and slipped off my clothes as I walked through the room to the bathroom. I turned the bath on to lukewarm and slipped into the water, sighing in relief at the freshness of it. I was glad to get off all that sweat.

I don't know how long I'd been in the shower but I closed my eyes when I got out and retreated to the bed. In minutes I was fast asleep.

. . .

"Roza…" a voice murmured from beside me. I moaned and rolled over, snuggling into a warm and firm presence. It started to shake and I pulled back to look in confusion at Dimitri who was chuckling, "Good morning, Roza."

"Hmm . . . wait, morning? I went to sleep at like four o'clock in the afternoon…" Dimitri nodded and kissed me on the forehead.

"Yes, it was about seven when I got home and everyone said that you'd been up in the room since. Why were you so tired Roza?" he asked in worry. I grimaced as I thought of yesterday.

"Your grandmother is an evil woman," I muttered, wrapping my arms around his waist and sighing happily, "But you're here so it's okay." He chuckled before kissing me on the cheek and scooting back.

"Come on, Roza. I've got a surprise for you." He murmured, pulling me to the edge of the bed. I pouted but squealed when he picked me up into his arms and started to carry me out of the room as if I was his child. I tightened my legs around his waist and firmly locked my hands around his neck/shoulders as he carried me down the stairs without a pause.

God, he was one talented man.

Walking out the back door and down a path into the woods, I grinned over at him, "Are you going to rape me, Comrade?" He seemed to stiffen just slightly before looking over at me with a small frown, "Joke." I quickly corrected myself and pecked him on the lips. He sighed before continuing to walk and stopped suddenly.

Surprised when he set me down on the ground, I looked back and gasped at the sun as it just began to come over the mountains, "Whoa. It's beautiful."

"Mhm, will you watch it with me, Roza?" he asked, I turned to see a picnic had been laid out and I smiled happily at Dimitri as he slowly joined me on the blanket. I nodded and snuggled against his side and we watched as the sun rose and lightened up the beautiful country that was Russia.

"I love you, Dimitri," I murmured, sighing happily when he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back against his chest.

"I love you too, Roza," he answered.

* * *

**Just a cute little chapter I decided to do since I've been with holding an update for some time . . . Sorry about that just didn't get around to it. And I've decided that I'm going to discontinue Kill or Be Killed. I really want to write that story but I've decided that I want to create my own characters and everything. I want it to be all me. So I'll probably write it out and then go over it before uploading it slowly onto FictionPress. Again I'm sorry for putting it up and taking it down. I hate when people do that and I'm sad to say I've done it before. But I really want that story to be original and I know that is what most of my summer is going to be about. Well and this story. So review and tell me what you think of this chapter! **

**~Hannah**


	5. Chapter Four

**Russian Intoxication**

by

**VampireFreakLover98**

**Disclaimer: I do not**** own anything except the story-line! R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter Four  
**

* * *

I sighed contentedly as I opened my eyes to stare at Dimitri's peaceful face. It had been two days since the picnic in the early hours of the morning and since then Dimitri had been dragging me all around Baia, showing me his hometown. Despite my aching legs and tired back, it was worth seeing him so happy and his eyes glowing when he got excited about a specific place and he'd tell me the story behind it.

I smiled as his eyes fluttered but he still slept and I tactfully got out of his hold, slipping from the bed and pulling on some jeans and a jacket, shoving my feet into my converse, I walked out of our bedroom and down the stairs. Surprisingly nobody was up yet, so I decided to go outside but I stopped in my tracks when I noticed a small note in front of the door where it was slide through the mail slot.

I crinkled my eyebrows before approaching it cautiously and picking it up slowly. I opened it and read:

_Rose, _

_Leave Dimitri and let him be truly happy, he doesn't want you,  
he's blinded by your beauty – it's not real love, it's just lust. Leave him  
or you'll pay the price through pain and suffering as will your best friends, Lissa and Mia. _

I swallowed as I backed up and collapsed more than sat on the couch. _I just couldn't catch a break, could I? _I thought bitterly before re-reading it and stiffening when I realized that they were threatening, not only me, but they were threatening Lissa and Mia.

How did this person know me? What did they want? I shuddered as I thought again of the man from the club . . . could it possibly be him? No, this person has to be someone obsessed with Dimitri. She wants me out of the picture . . . But that guy from the club . . . what did he want from me?

I looked up as if I could see Dimitri through the floor and I curled into myself. I loved Dimitri, with all my heart and soul . . . but this person was threatening to hurt Lissa and Mia. I – I don't want to be selfish and put my friends in danger.

_But how do you know if this person isn't just making empty threats? _

I wanted to believe that. To believe that they were just hoping I'd back down . . . but was it worth the possibility of Lissa or Mia getting hurt? I didn't know. Love, it is the one thing in this world that makes you take risks; but what about when your friends were involved?

I was in a haze for the rest of the day . . . even Paul seemed to notice it and mostly everyone just let me keep to myself as I mauled over the note, which I'd safely put away in our bedroom. Dimitri asked me repeatedly if I was alright and each time I'd say, "I'm fine, Comrade . . . why wouldn't I be?"

He didn't look convinced and honestly I didn't blame him. The forced smiles felt more like grimaces on my face than that of happiness. But I couldn't help it; my friends would pay the price for my happiness if I didn't do what this person said . . .

I decided around noon that I'd call Lissa and tell her about it, "Hello?"

"Hey, Liss," I murmured happily, a sense of peace falling upon me as my best friend's voice soothed the terminal raging inside me. Even though I'd only known Lissa for a few months, the bond between us was unbreakable. And as much as I may have denied it, I was closer to her than I was to Mia who I'd known since freshman year of college.

"Rose! Oh, hold on, let me get outside . . . sorry was with Uncle Victor." I hummed in understanding, "So, how've you been up there? Cold? Is it beautiful? I've heard Siberia is breathtaking and hope to –"

"Lissa."

"Whoops . . . sorry, trailed off . . . Rose? Are you okay, you seem stressed," I sighed; even on the phone she could sense it.

"That's why I'm calling . . . Liss, I received a note."

"From who? Dimitri? Oh, that's so sweet!"

"No, Lissa, a threat. And I have no idea who it came from." Silence met my explanation and I didn't even hear breathing. _Shit, she didn't pass out did she? _

"Rose . . . are you serious?" I made a sound of affirmative and she sighed heavily, "It's not Nathan Ivashkov, is it?"

I winced at the question, not really wanting to tell her that I was pretty sure there was no longer a Nathan Ivashkov alive. I knew that my father and Pavel and Mikhail even had probably slaughtered him and Ambrose after Dimitri had gotten me out of the room.

"No, it isn't him; the hand writing's different, more feminine and cursive; elegant."

"Damn it," Lissa hissed and my eyes widened at the minor cursing, though it wasn't bad the worst she'd ever said around me had been 'bloody pillow-muncher'; which had considerably cracked me up as she was talking about Christian.

"But, you know I'm sure it's nothing," I said, feeling bad that I'd put stress on her. I decided to go ahead and change the subject, ignoring her protests, "So how are Mia, Eddie, and Mason?"

"Oh . . . they went home yesterday. Yeah, they said to tell you they missed you even though they practically suffocated you before you and Dimitri left for Russia." I chuckled remembering Mia latching onto me and Dimitri, literally, having to pry her hands off of me.

"Yeah . . . well that's good, how are you and Christian?" Silence. I furrowed my eyebrows, "Lissa?"

"We finally did _it_, Rose . . ." She whispered and I grinned.

"Oh, was he disappointing? How white was that boy's ass? Pasty? God from his –"

"Rose! No! Shut up! Ugh, no, seriously, Rose, it was amazing. He laid out rose petals –" I couldn't help it, it slipped out.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you guys; y'all wanted me there for your first time! Kinky . . ." I giggled as Lissa groaned and I knew she was blushing.

"Rose! You know what, never mind! Bye, Rose, I'll see you in four days and maybe then, you'll be grown up enough to talk about this," she said, hanging up before I could utter a word. I laughed as I stood up and walked back into the house, but when I spotted Dimitri my grin fell and he'd seen my sudden reaction. _Fuck. _

I quickly put away my cell as I trotted up the stairs, aware of him following me up the whole way even as I slipped into our room and started to shrug off the top layers of my clothes.

"Rose? What's wrong? You've been acting strange all day . . ." I sighed as I turned about to answer with my bullshit answer but he glared at me as if he knew what I was going to say, "Don't you dare say it's nothing. Every time you see me, you drawl back and close up . . . Did I do something?" I felt horrible. All day I'd been so worried about my friends that I didn't even notice that I was already pushing Dimitri away as if I'd made my decision.

"Dimitri . . . no, you didn't do anything . . . it's just . . ."

"What? Rose, please, let me help you. I can protect you." For some reason, that set me off. I didn't need protection nor did I want it. We were equals not charge and guardian.

"I don't need your protection, Dimitri! I'm capable of protecting myself, remember? You trained me!" I yelled at him, not even caring about his family downstairs.

Dimitri clenched his jaw as he said more calmly, "What do you want me to do? You won't tell me what's wrong! I have no clue as to what is going on!"

"Then don't worry about! It doesn't concern you, God!" I glared at him, slapping away his hands as he tried to grab my arm, "Don't touch me!"

"Rose, I'm here to help you. Just let me." He was practically begging, his brown orbs wide and pleading.

"No. I don't need your help; I can figure it out on my own!" I yelled at him, backing away as if he was suffocating me.

"Why won't you let me help? What's wrong?"

I glared up at him before yanking my jacket back on and storming past him, "I'm going out." Dimitri growled but didn't stop me. As I briskly walked down the stairs I heard a loud crash and knew he'd broken something.

"Rose –"

I ignored Olena as I slammed the front door and started off down the sidewalk towards town.

Who did he think he was? Always coming in to protect me! I knew he loved me and just wanted me to be safe . . . but didn't he realize I could take care of myself? I was a grown woman for Christ's sake! He couldn't always protect me; there were some things in life that people have to do on their own!

I growled in frustration as I walked past and around the busy people in the streets of Baia, ignoring the angry yells from people when I slammed shoulders with them.

I just wanted to protect my friends but it would cost me the love of my life. Why couldn't I just have a break? Huh? Was that too much to ask for? Just give Rose Hathaway a break for once in her life?

I groaned in annoyance as I finally looked up and traced the streets with my eyes, tripping when I whipped my eyes back to a familiar guy.

It was the man from the club across the street and he grinned coldly when he realized I'd finally noticed him. He waved, wiggling his fingers and I scrunched my face up into an expression of horror and disgust before I turned and started running.

_He won't hurt you, its broad daylight! You're safe. It's sunny and a beautiful day . . . nobody will hurt you! _I told myself that repeatedly, my breathing labored as I realized I'd probably walked two miles into town and hadn't even noticed it through my anger and ranting.

I swallowed and glanced back but he wasn't racing after me and I prayed he wasn't running ahead and going to cut me off. The thought spread cold fear through me and I whipped around, almost crying when I spotted the Belikov house four properties away. I sped up and wrenched open the door, closing it and running up the stairs, stopping when I saw Dimitri with his back turned, muscles tensed and tight.

"Rose, what is this?" he asked slowly as he slowly turned around and held up the note from this morning. I blanched.

* * *

**Yeah, updated way sooner! Tell me who you think sent the note, even though I'm pretty sure most of you already know . . . I don't think this story is going to be very long . . . Maybe, I don't know, about five or six more chapters before I'm finished. Sorry to make it so short but I don't want to drag out such a simple plot . . . it's mostly just to clear up Worth The Fight. Anyway, I'll stop rambling if you'll leave me a review! **

**~ Hannah**


	6. Chapter Five

**Russian Intoxication**

by

**VampireFreakLover98**

**Disclaimer: I do not**** own anything except the story-line! R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter Five  
**

* * *

I stared at Dimitri in shock. I couldn't move and his face was emotionless. I knew he was angry though, whether it was because of what the note said or because I'd hid said note, I didn't know but I was willing to bet on the latter.

"Rose . . . what is this?" he asked his was voice low and dangerous. I gulped and stepped backwards but he moved quickly and gracefully across the bedroom, slamming the door shut and flattening me between him and the door.

"Um . . . a love note?" I chuckled nervously, my eyes trailing to the piece of paper that was causing all sorts of trouble. Dimitri growled and turned, pacing away from me and I didn't bother leaving again.

"Ugh . . . okay, Dimitri, look it's not a big deal –"

"Not a big deal? Do you hear yourself right now? This person isn't just threatening you, Rose! They're threatening your best friends! And it's my fault. I'm being selfish . . . I knew we couldn't be together, not with my profession, at least. Roza . . ." I stared at Dimitri in shock.

"Do you want us to end?" I whispered, looking at him, my heart breaking. Dimitri looked down at the ground with a sigh.

"It's the right thing to do, Rose. I love you and I want to be with you, you know that but if it could end with Mia and Lissa six feet under . . . are _you_ really going to risk that?" he asked, his voice quiet as he stared at me in disbelief.

"Dimitri, we don't even know who this is from! For all we know it could be an empty threat –"

"And you want to risk that?" he asked, shaking his head, he dropped onto the bed and buried his hands into his hair.

"Rose, I love you. And I know you love me . . . but I can't be with you." I stared at him as disbelief coursed through every fiber of my being.

"So, that's it, huh? We're done because of one note? What about all these months, Dimitri; all of the training and protection? What? That isn't enough, the fights suddenly not worth it anymore? Fuck you, you cold-hearted son of a bitch." I stormed across the room and threw all of my clothes into my duffel bags, ignoring him. He didn't try to stop me and I didn't even acknowledge him as I walked out of the room and down the stairs.

What I didn't expect was to find Yeva at the door, her face grim, "You're a warrior, Rose. You'll fight your way through this and if it's meant to be," she flicked her eyes up to Dimitri's room, "It will be. Give him time Rose. He'll come around."

I looked at her and finally nodded before walking out of the house and calling a taxi, luckily the person knew how to speak English and in minutes a taxi drove up and took me to the airport. Hours went by as I caught a flight home and had to wait a few hours till I could leave.

I was exiting the plane when I saw him _again_. It was the man from the club and on the street. He'd followed me onto another continent. I quickly escaped into the busy airport of L.A. and ran out to the front, always looking backwards and making sure he was a good fifty feet away. Sometimes we'd meet eye contact and he would flash me that cold, malicious grin, waggling his fingers at me as he closed in.

I hailed a taxi and I was off to my father's mansion, happy to be going somewhere that I wouldn't be alone. I pulled out my phone and looked down to see two missed calls from Lissa and six messages.

_Rose, Dimitri called and said you're coming home early. What's wrong?_ – **Lissa **

_Rose! Dimitri called. Are you okay?_ – **Lissa **

_Rose, please, I'm freaking out…_ – **Lissa **

_Rose, are you okay?_ –** Mia**

_Rose, please call me when you land!_ –** Lissa**

_Are you alright? Call me!_ – **Mia **

With a guilty sigh, I called Lissa's cell phone and waited patiently, looking out my window as L.A. disappeared into the horizon.

"Rose! Oh, my God; are you okay? Are you here? Where are you? I'll come get you right away!" Lissa's voice was hysterical as she sobbed into the phone and I cringed as guilt beat into me like a vicious wave.

"Lissa . . . I'm fine. I'm headed for the mansion, can you come over? I'll explain everything once I get there," I murmured quietly into the phone, my own tears welling at the sound of her broken voice.

"Of course! I'll be right there. Rose, thank God you're alright," she sighed in relief into the phone and I smiled, sniffling.

"Sorry, to worry you, I just needed to get home as quickly as possible."

"Okay, but you're alright?"

"For now; I'll see you at the mansion." She bid me goodbye and in ten minutes I tossed a fifty at the driver and got out, carrying my bags and smiling as Lissa hopped off of the stairs of the mansion.

"Rose!"

I dropped my bags and embraced my best friend as sobs exploded from my chest and I finally let the situation hit me. Lissa wrapped me tightly in her arms and mad sure to hold tight. We stood there for minutes on end till I finally was able to hold off the tears and I picked up my bags again and Lissa followed me into the mansion and to my bedroom.

We sat on the bed and I told her everything. The fight with Dimitri, how it felt like we were just giving up, the man stalking me . . . By the end, I was sobbing again and Lissa was trying to convey as much comfort towards me as possible, but it was useless as I felt alone and as if part of my soul had been ripped from me.

"Lissa . . . why does this keep happening to me? Why are people destroying my life?" I wanted to say that I wish I'd never come back home but then I'd never have met Dimitri or Lissa, I wouldn't have discovered who my father truly was and I wouldn't be the same person I was today. I wouldn't have fallen so deeply in love.

"It'll be okay, Rose. I don't have any answers for you, I'm sorry. It's just life . . . I'm so, so sorry, Rose. You deserve so much better," she whispered quietly, kissing my head and squeezing her eyes shut. I sniffled and nodded, though I barely believe what she was saying.

I don't understand why Dimitri would just give up like the past few months hadn't happened and we hadn't fought our way through so much. If he could find me and figure out who my mother's murderer was, how could he just so easily give up now? It felt like quitting and backing down and I hated it. I hate who was doing this to us.

* * *

**DPOV **

I stared out the window, watching the taxi pull away and I shuddered and quickly walked, closing the door before sliding down it. My body shook with silent sobs as I allowed myself to cry in peace. I couldn't believe I'd lost my Roza.

I couldn't believe that I wouldn't be able to hold or be with her.

_". . . Fuck you, you cold-hearted son of a bitch." _I almost moaned in pain as I thought of her words. Her tone had been so cold and vicious . . . it hadn't sounded like my beautiful, sweet, selfless Roza. I shook and tried to fold into myself as I tightened my hold around my legs.

I just didn't want anyone to hurt her if the reward was just to be with me, a murderer. And I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to her or her friends. I thought of Mia and Lissa and prayed to God that they'd find Rose and comfort her. _Please, God, watch over her. Don't let anyone hurt her. _

I quickly pulled out my phone and blinked past my tears to see my contacts. _Lissa._

The phone rang a few times before someone finally picked up, "Hello?" It was most definitely not Lissa; this voice was male and rough; and slightly annoyed.

"Christian! Give me my phone . . . ha-ha, stop . . . Hello?" I blinked but shook my head.

"Lissa, it's Dimitri; please help me." The movement on the other line seized and I froze, hoping she didn't hang up.

"What's wrong? Where is Rose?" I cringed at the worry in her voice.

"Did you know? About the note?" I finally asked, praying she did so I didn't have to explain.

"No, no, no, no, no. Please, Dimitri she said it was nothing! Please, tell me she's okay. Nobody took her, did they? Oh God." She moaned and I heard her shuddering breath before it clicked as to why she was freaking out.

"Oh! No, Lissa, Rose is okay! She – She just left, to go to L.A. She's coming home, we got into a fight and . . . well anyway, could you just make sure she's okay when she gets there? Please." My last word was pleading but I didn't care as long as Rose was watched over; I didn't care.

"What's wrong?"

"Just make sure she's okay Lissa." I snapped my phone shut and leaned back against the wall as I looked around blandly. My room smelled like Rose, her strawberry flavored shampoo and soap, making me shake and tremble. I wanted her back in my arms; safe and under my protection.

I let my head fall into my lap and I cried. I'd find and kill the person who did this to us. And when I did, I'd get Rose back and we could finally be safe and happy for once and for all.

* * *

**:D Yeah! So review and tell me what you think! Thanks guys and I may pull this out to be a little longer but I'm not sure yet . . . still deciding. **

**~Hannah**


	7. Chapter Six

**Russian Intoxication**

by

**VampireFreakLover98**

**Disclaimer: I do not**** own anything except the story-line! R&R!**

** Pay attention to the times in this chapter! May give you something!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six  
**

* * *

**Two Weeks Later - January 9th, 7:03 pm  
**

**DPOV  
**

"Go through everything again! Scan that paper for any prints! Look at local shop's security cameras! I want to know everyone that walked down that sidewalk and by my house!" I bellowed out harshly to the private investigators that I had hired a few days ago.

I had wanted to do some research on my own, but preferred to not waste time and decided to get professionals. I wanted to find this bitch as soon as possible and rip her fucking heart out for tearing me and Rose apart. I wanted my Roza back in my arms. Immediately.

For the past two weeks I'd barely been able to sleep, my thoughts consumed of her.

Rose. Even though I was the one to officially break it off, I kept in contact with Abe and Lissa who gave me updates on how she was doing. In the short time we'd been apart, she'd started online night classes for her college and Abe had confirmed that she officially sold her apartment in Court and lived at the Manor till she graduated and got her own job.

I was happy that her life was progressing but I just wished I was there for her when the times got tough . . .

Abe told me he could hear her crying sometimes and it wrenched my heart in painful tugs that my Roza was hurt. I wished I could go there to comfort her but ... I couldn't or Lissa or Mia or Rose could die if I even got into the same room as her.

I didn't even know if this person was keeping tabs on us, but I didn't even doubt it for a second. Sometimes I felt like I was being watched while out in public and it scared me to know that it could possibly be happening to Rose as well.

The doorbell to the flat that I had rented rang and with a wary sigh, I left the P.I. with all the information and closed the door before walking to the door and almost smiling in relief at the person on the other side.

* * *

**RPOV**

**January 9th, 11: 24 am  
**

"Rose Hathaway!" Lissa yelled and I groaned as I was pulled from the dream of Dimitri holding me close to him and kissing me all over.

"What?" I grunted as she plopped down on the bed beside me and tugged weakly as she tried to pull my blankets away, "Go away!"

"No! I am sick and tired of this! Get up, take a shower, and get dressed. We are going to Dimitri's and you are going to get all cleaned up and pretty for him so y'all can get back together!" She growled viciously. But as soon as her words comprehended in my mind, I struggled to stay in my blankets all the more.

"Go away!" I yelled. I didn't want to see Dimitri and risked that rejection again. _I couldn't. _The first time was nearly unbearable and I knew that if he rejected me again, it would break me.

"NO! Rose, come on!"

"Lissa!" I yelled, finally letting go of the blankets and sitting railroad straight up, starring at her and revealing my wet cheeks, "_I can't._ Okay? I can't be rejected by him again! It will break me! You think now is bad? Well that will be horrible. So please, just leave it alone. Please."

My voice was full of desperation and something on my face or in my voice did something because she set her jaw and stood, her hands on her hips before giving me a very serious glare, "You think Dimitri broke up with you as a way out of your relationship? Rose, he calls me everyday to get an update on how you're doing. _Every single day_."

I felt my mouth dry as I stared at her in disbelief, "What?"

"Yeah! And Rose he's hired private investigators to catch the bitch who did this! Don't you see how much that man adores you? He is so in love with you! He's doing everything in his power to get back to you Rose but first he has to make sure that you're safe!" By the end of her speech she was breathing heavily and her normally jade green eyes had darkened to a hunter green which really fit the current situation.

"SO ..." she inhaled deeply, "To sum it up, you _are_ going to get dressed and we_ are_ going over there so you can get your man back. And as it should've happened all along, y'all will fight together and wrestle through this because you are one of the strongest couples that I have ever seen!"

I smiled at her as my tears finally stopped and I pulled her into a bear hug, "I love you, Liss. So much."

"I love you, too. Now come on!" She squealed as she ran to my closet and I walked towards the bathroom across the hall. And suddenly the first time Dimitri and I met, unofficially entered my mind. I thought to how his face had looked and smiled at how stupid I was to be so oblivious, thinking he would never want me.

. . .

"Rose! Lissa! Were are you going?" Tasha's voice pierced through the quiet air and I looked at her through the mirror as Lissa curled my hair into bouncy waves.

"Hey Tasha!" I greeted, smiling at the other face that had truly helped me through this. I was so grateful that she had also been here for me as well as Lissa. They had been my rock through theses past two weeks and I couldn't be more grateful.

"Rose is finally going to go win Dimitri back!" Lissa smiled, oblivious of the girl who had had feelings for him and I shot her an apologetic look as she tensed slightly. Even though I knew she cared and possibly loved Dimitri, her attitude and help through these tough days had shown me what great of a woman she truly was.

"Oh, really? What about that threat you got, Rose?" Tasha asked, taking a seat on my bed.

"Well like Lissa said, this is something that Dimitri and I should fight through together. And I won't let him push me away again. Nobody is taking him away from me and vise versa." My voice was firm and Tasha grinned at me.

"Great! How about I take you over there! I want to see the happy reunion, too!" I nodded, smiling at her.

"That's a fantastic idea!" I said.

"Good, I'm going to go make some tea. Want some?" She asked. I nodded along with Lissa and she winked before scurrying out of the room.

. . .

**Unknown POV - January 9th, 6:27 pm**

"So the plans set. They're in the basement and all the tools are ready and the video camera is set up." The man spoke to the woman who nodded, anger racing through her veins. She was greatful for the intel of everyone who stuck by her and now Dimitri would finally be hers once she got rid of Rose. And Lissa.

The meddling slut. She should have stayed out of everything! She ruined the plan! Everything was on course till she got the news from earlier.

"We'll start later, when I get back. Going to see Dimitri!" She walked out of the room, barely glancing into the basement room where the two girls hung from chains, unconscious.

Nobody would take her Dimitri. He was finally all hers.

* * *

**Well, I know it's been basically all summer since I've updated from truthfully I don't have any great excuses except I just haven't felt like writing really. I apologize and hope everyone is still with me. Who do you think the partners in crime are? Will Dimitri figure out how to save Rose before it's too late? I hope so! Review, it'll be appreciated and let me know to continue the story since people are still reading it! **

**~Hannah**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Russian Intoxication**

by

**VampireFreakLover98**

**Disclaimer: I do not**** own anything except the story-line! R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
**

* * *

**RPOV**

I blinked away the blurriness in my gaze and looked around. A basement. I was in another basement; fuck. I moaned as I tried to pull against the too tight ropes on my wrists but they dug into my skin, leaving indentions.

I had barely moved my neck when I caught sight of platinum blonde and all the air was knocked out of me. No! "Lissa! Lissa, wake up. Open your eyes." Bruises and cuts littered her body and giving my own a sweep over, I did too.

"Liss, please. Wake up." Tears blurred my vision and I inhaled deeply, refusing to let out the sob.

"Oh, so you're awake." That voice, it was cold and malicious. I looked up to see that guy; the one that had been stalking me for weeks. I licked my lips in fear before glaring at him. He smirked, he was completely detached of any human emotion.

"Oh, Rose. You don't know how long I've waited for you," he murmured before stepping closer and extending a hand towards me. A majorly fucked up hand, scars covered it and his fingers stuck in odd positions that had me gagging. But in his hand was a pocket knife which he trailed down my neck and a rush of liquid flowed into my cleavage. Bright red.

"Please," I whimpered but he smiled evilly at me.

"No, no, no, Rose. Not yet. Your death will be slow and majestic; I can't even wait." With that last line he smirked and silently left the basement, tears running down my cheeks.

_Dimitri, please save me. _

* * *

**DPOV**

Tasha had just left my flat and some quality time with her was exactly what I needed. She'd been so kind and understanding, listening to me as I vented about this person who had threatened my Rose. I'd made it very clear that they weren't going to get away without broken bones and bleeding injuries.

"Dimitri, Abe Mazur is on the phone. He says it's urgent." I quickly took the phone from one of the P.I.'s grasp and spoke lowly.

"What's wrong?" What happened? Was Roza alright?

"Dimitri … They – They took her. I – None of my men can get anything, it seems that she left with Tasha but none of them have been seen in at least ten hours. I've got all my men searching for her. Why did they strike?!"

"Abe what are you talking about? I just saw Tasha. She was completely fine."

"Shit!" Swore one of the other private investigators, Shane, I think his name was.

"What?" I asked, feeling a sense of dread descending.

"Boss, remember how we've been taking photos of Rose in public?" I nodded, signaling him to continue, "Look at this. I can't believe we never caught it before." On the screen a face was in a red box in every single photo. There was no coincidence that he was in every photo, "That's not the only thing. This photo is from Court, Pennsylvania. Nearly three years ago." The same man was in that picture as well, staring at Rose, Mia, and Eddie walking through their college campus.

"Fuck!" I roared, forgetting about what Abe had said and speaking to my men, "Find out who that fucker is! I want him chained up as my new punching bag!"

"Dimitri? Dimitri you've seen Tasha? Ask her –"

"Tasha is the least of your problems, Abe. It seems this sicko I've discovered has been following your daughter for years!" I yelled. Anger and possessiveness rolled off of me in waves but I didn't care. My Roza had a stalker, a fucking sick psychopath!

"What?!" Abe hissed. I muffled another yell before ending the line. And more importantly, there was no doubt in my mind that he'd ganged up with some bitch and they were now holding Rose captive.

"Dimitri …" I looked sharply at Shane and narrowed my eyes. _How bad could it be?_

Oh, if I'd only known. Betrayal and anger washed through me tenfold and I grabbed my guns and was out the door, dialing the number.

* * *

**RPOV**

I felt someone slap me before I moaned and rolled around, my fuzzy eyesight must be mocking me. She – She wouldn't do this to me. Would she? Those ice blue eyes, they glared maliciously at me.

"Why did you have to try to go back to him, Rose? I would have never harmed you! I could've convinced James to stop stalking you! You ruined everything!" She hissed. I shook from shock and disbelief.

"You …?" I just couldn't believe it.

"Yes! And quite frankly I'm disappointed that nobody found out it was me! But I guess after five years of stalking you, James really knows how to cover up some tracks! I really didn't plan on getting vengeance Rose but when he came to me that day after Dimitri told me he'd _used me_! Used me as a fucking release! I couldn't help but agree!" Her eyes, they had this insane gleam in them that made me want to whimper and crawl into a hole.

I looked beside me and gasped. Lissa . . . Her face was black and purple.

"What did you do to her?! Why did you hurt her? This has nothing to do with her! Christian will never forgive you," I hissed, "NEVER."

"He'll never know. She should have shut up. I didn't want to hurt her but I guess your disrespectful attitude was rubbing off because she just wouldn't stop talking down to me. I'm older than all of you! I'm in my thirties!" She yelled. I hadn't noticed before but the guy – James, I presume – had entered the room and was watching me like a hawk.

"But now, none of it matters because James gets to deal with you. And Lissa will be good as dead once you are." With that said, she exited the room and I wept as he stepped closer with a briefcase that revealed at least twenty different sharp and dangerous tools.

"Now, Rose. Now it'll all be nothing but pain. I can't wait for you to scream and moan. As if I'm bringing you to release." He murmured. Tears fell from my eyes as he took the first slash, trailing it from my collarbone to the top of my stomach. I didn't make a sound, my teeth set into my lip blood flowed and I closed my eyes.

He ripped into my skin, making me unrecognizable. It wasn't long before all I saw was black and the last thing I heard was: "R-Rose?"

* * *

**So, yes, it was Tasha. Obviously. I think only two to three more chapters before I'm officially done with this story. Which sadly I'm kind of relieved and probably won't be starting any stories on here for a while. Hope you enjoyed this and tell me what you think! **

**~Hannah**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Russian Intoxication**

by

**VampireFreakLover98**

**Disclaimer: I do not**** own anything except the story-line! R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
**

* * *

**DPOV **

Armed and loaded, I barreled into the small house with anger clouding my vision and causing me to see red. I couldn't believe that Tasha, my childhood friend, was the one to harm my Roza and Lissa, her nephew's girlfriend! I quietly walked through the house, making sure not to make a sound despite my raging rage.

She would not get away with this. I wouldn't allow it. I heard a scream from the door at the end of the hall, slightly altered compared to all the others and I remembered it lead to the basement and I glared viciously as I walked slowly and opened the door which descended down stairs and into a corridor with only two rooms, one of which held Rose and Lissa.

I walked down the stairs and made sure to avoid creaky parts of the stairs and felt myself grow rigid at the quiet. Something was wrong.

"So you finally found me, huh, Dimitri?" I froze as a barrel was leveled at my neck and I gulped and cursed myself for not completely checking the house. I shouldn't have been so anxious to get downstairs to save her.

"Who are you?" The male's voice sounded unfamiliar to me but I knew if I were to turn around it would be Roza's stalker.

"Ah, I am James. Your precious Rose has been the most delightful guest, I must say, you were one lucky man … It's a shame really that she couldn't hold on longer," I growled lowly and whipped around not caring about the gun or the fact that I was on stairs. James shocked recovered more quickly than I would've liked and slammed against me, causing us to roll and crash down the stairs. He grunted as I slammed my fist against his jaw before roundhouse kicking his gun from his grasp and causing it to slam against the wall down the corridor.

He made a sound of annoyance before crouching into a fighting stance and whipping out one of his long legs that I easily dodged, smirking at his futile attempts.

"For your sack, Rose better be alive," I told him. The only response I got was an eye roll before he tackled me again and sent us crashing against the floor. Fists flew. Legs slammed together. Breathing heavily. We stepped back from each other in sync, our chests heaving and anger flashing through both of our eyes.

"You'll never get her back," I slammed against him and sent us flying through the air and slamming against a wall. He slammed his fists into my temples repeatedly, successfully taking away my coordination and I felt him disappear from me before I heard the safety of the gun click off. Damn it!

"Bye, Dimitri." The gun shot went off and I closed my eyes expecting nothing but blackness to cover my vision. But I felt no pain and it took me a few seconds to realize why. It hadn't been James's gun to go off. It had come from the stairs.

I took the gun from the back of my pants and whipped to the stairs where Tasha stood looking uncertain with the gun in her hand, now hanging loosely by her side, "Dimka…"

"Tasha," I answered curtly, anger raging within me, "Why?! Why would you do this? To me? To Rose?!" Her face hardened at the other woman's name and she let her lips curl into a sneer.

"Because I LOVE YOU! Damn it! I've always loved you and have always been there for you, Dimka! Always but you never noticed me! I was always the 'friend'!" She spat bitterly, "I comforted you when you beat your own father when he hurt your mother relentlessly. When Ivan died. I was ALWAYS there. But I was never good enough for you. Then she had to come along. She was with another man and you pinned for her even when you told yourself not to!"

Her words held all the truth in the world but I could never see her in a romantic way and the guilt from using her all those months ago lashed out at me and I lowered my gun, "Tasha. I'm sorry but I can't love you. I – I just _don't._"

"Oh, I know, Dimka. But I thought maybe if she was gone. You'd finally notice me. I could be there and we'd finally be together but I know now that I'll never be enough for you! Never! So why should any other woman? That was why I hired James. He'd been stalking Rose for years and in truth he was the one who found me and put all of this into action. All of it."

I shook my head and raised my gun again, pointing the barrel right at her heart, "You shouldn't have done this, Tasha. Everything's changed now. Everything." I pulled the trigger and her eyes widened a split millisecond before it slammed her back against the door and she hit the ground with a resounding _WHAM! _My arms and legs shook as I lowered the gun and stared at her lifeless body before I heard a slight whimper and turned to the door closest to me where it had come from before kicking it open with my foot.

Rose and Lissa were chained beside each other. Both unconscious. I walked into the room and it was all fast forwarded from there. Red and blue lights. Christian and Abe showed up. Sadness cloaked all three of us as we waited hours for any results.

And finally we were allowed to see them.

I allowed Abe to go into Rose's room first and he was in there for a good twenty minutes, speaking to her unconscious body that had slipped into sleep. I slid down the wall and let my face fall into my hands.

I couldn't believe that all the pain and suffering that we'd both endured was from one of my closest friends. But I knew Christian was more torn up then me. The person that had watched him his entire life and guided him after his parent's deaths was the one to harm the woman he loved more than life itself. I sympathized with him. It was going to take time for this wound to heal but I knew with Lissa by his side, he'd accomplish it.

I didn't notice till he'd knelt down and slapped my shoulder in a "manly" way that Abe had come out of Rose's room, "She's awake, Dimitri." I felt my eyes widen before I rose, trying not to seem to eager but from his chuckles, I knew I'd failed miserably but I couldn't care too much as I entered the room and Rose looked up, her eyes shining with tears instantly.

"Dimitri," her voice, oh, God. It was so broken and for the second time since knowing her, I felt tears roll down my cheeks slowly as I made my way to Rose and pulled her smoothly into my arms, mindful of her injuries.

"Oh, Roza. I'm so, so sorry." She sobbed as she clung to me and I buried my nose in her hair, inhaling her usual scent that had mocked me for months, "I love you, Roza." We stayed like that for minutes possibly even hours, just holding each other after finally seeing on another for so long. I was ecstatic to hold her in my arms again but the circumstances could have been better. A lot better.

"I missed you," she murmured later that night when everyone had finally left and we were sitting together on her hospital bed. She had cuts and internal bleeding and I knew she'd be here for a few weeks if not months getting blood transplants and taking physical therapy as her right leg had been injured badly.

"Me too, Roza. Me too." I finally let my lips meet hers in a searing kiss that had us both gasping for air when he finally pulled apart but I let my forehead rest against her own as tears welled in my eyes but didn't drop, "I'm never letting you go again."

"Good," she murmured before sealing the promise with another kiss.

* * *

**Well, everyone just one more chapter - the epilogue - and then this story will be over. I appreciate all the reviews and the encouragement given to me over the months to complete this story and Worth The Fight. I can't tell you how happy it makes me for everyone that stuck by me and kept reading even when I took a two month break. Hopefully you'll return to read more stories if I decide to write another one.  
**

**~Hannah**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Russian Intoxication**

by

**VampireFreakLover98**

**Disclaimer: I do not**** own anything except the story-line! R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine  
**

* * *

**Two Years Later . . .**

"Dimitri?" I called as I walked into our house that we had bought together, over a year ago. There was a note taped to the banister when I neared the stairs.

_Go put on the dress laid out and come out to the back._

_- D_

Temptation to just go out to the back and forget about the dress pulled at my impulsive nature but I sighed and rationally thought if he wants me to change then it must be important. I ran up the stairs and walked into our room, gasping at the sight of the gold satin dress that was laid out. Picking it up, I noted that it was knee length and had a flow-y material to it.

I quickly stripped down and then wiggled into the loose dress. It hugged my curves and around the bust before flowing out and I knew if I twirled it would fly out perfectly. I smiled as I looked in the mirror before pulling on the cream colored heels set out as well before checking my light make up and walking down the stairs.

I walked through the already open sliding door and felt my eyes widen as I spotted Dimitri standing respectfully by a table that had a meal set out on it. His smile was breathtaking but the tension in his shoulders and the tightness around his eyes didn't go unnoticed by me.

"Roza ..." His breath was raspy and deeper than usual.

"What - What's going on?" I asked as I stepped up to him and took his outstretched hand.

"Dinner, Roza, it's a special occasion," he murmured before bringing his lips softly to mine and I smiled before nodding and taking a seat after he pulled out my seat and then sat before me and we dug into the delicious steak, potatoes n' gravy, and corn on the cob.

We talked about everything and laughed over little jokes. Teasing each other with small touches and our feet and legs brushing under the table, "Roza ..." He stood up before dropping to one knee and I gasped when he pulled out a white golden band that held a diamond with two sapphire stones on either side, "Roza, when we met nearly three years ago, you took my breathe away from the very first sight," he smirked and I smiled softly at the memory, "You have kept me on my toes ever since and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and all your surprises. Roza, will you do me the extraordinaire honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes!" I squeaked and he grinned before slipping the ring onto my finger and pulling me up where our lips met in a passionate kiss.

"I love you," he breathed when we pulled apart. Tears dancing along my eyelashes I grinned.

"I love you, too," I whispered before squeals and hollers surrounded me and his family and our friends stood from behind the bushes. Lissa and Mia and Viktoria surrounded me and pulled me into a hug group hug. Mason and Eddie hugged me as well and I barely had enough time to catch Dimitri's eye as he was surrounded by his friends and family.

It wasn't until later that night when we were cuddling in our bedroom that I remembered something, "Dimitri, how long have you had this planned?"

He grinned, "You remember the first time we went to my home to let you meet my family? Well, that day when I was gone basically all day I was searching for your ring and thinking about how I was going to propose to you. But it didn't dawn on me till a month ago that this would be the perfect idea, surrounded by the ones we love."

I smiled at Dimitri before sighing happily, "I love you, Dimitri and I'm so happy we fought for one another so long ago." He smiled as he pressed his lips to mine and we rolled till he hovered over me.

"I've got a secret ..." I whispered. Dimitri cocked his eyebrow before he pulled back to look at my entire face.

"What is it, Roza?"

"I'm pregnant!"

* * *

**And that's it for this series! I am officially done everyone ... for now. And, well entering high school with my honors classes, I don't think I'll be writing any stories on here anytime soon except for my story on FictionPress. I hope all my readers will review. **

**Favorite scene in WTF & RI. **

**Least favorite? **

**Anything you wished had happened? **

**Tell me! It will sincerely help me become a better writer! I hope to see some of you review any of my future stories! Thanks for stick with me through all the bad and good! I love all of you! **

**~Hannah**


End file.
